


The Return

by teenwolfno1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfno1/pseuds/teenwolfno1
Summary: It was a quiet Sunday morning in baker street Sherlock was sat in his chair not paying much attention to what's going on around him the tv ran in the background, he had the place to himself for the weekend or at lest a few hours miss's Hudson was away for the weekend visiting family and John was out with his daughter!Did you miss me?Sherlock snapped back to reality when he heard that voice..the voice of Moriarty!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Sherlock fic I'm sorry if it is terrible I've only started watching Sherlock within the last 3 weeks XD

It was quite Sunday morning on baker street Sherlock was sat in his chair not paying much attention to what's going on around him the tv ran in the background, he had the place to himself for the weekend or at least a few hours miss's Hudson was away for the weekend visiting family and john was out with his daughter!

Did you miss me?

Sherlock snapped back to reality when he heard that voice...the voice of Moriarty! As if on cue Lestrade bust in to the room. 

Did you see it he spoke as he walked over to the window, see what? Sherlock said rolling his eyes the end of the message! Greg said looking back to Sherlock well I would've if you didn't burst in here he said standing up, can't you rewind the channel? Greg asked moving towards the tv remote...Aha here which Greg spoke as he played the message again..

Moriarty's face appeared on screen

Did you miss me?  
Am coming for you Sherlock  
Am coming real soon.

How many people saw this Sherlock said after the message ended!

The hole country Greg said setting the remote back on the table,

How...he killed himself right in front of me? Sherlock said as he walked up to the window do look out

I got people trying to trace the message

That won't work Sherlock said turning to look at greg come on lestrade you should know this he's to smart to be traced

But he's dead how can he send a message out Sherlock said more to himself then to Greg...he must have people working for him...but who and where?

Greg hi John said as he walked into the flat  
What are you doing here....Sherlock is this another drug bust..?

What know Greg said turning to John so what's this about?

Don't worry john Sherlock said before Greg could say anything, lestrade was just passing on a message!

Right...well am gonna make a drink anyone want one?

No Sherlock said as he put on his coat me and lestrade have some business to sort out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 XDDDDD

Right! Well okay! John said as he got a cup out the cupboard, what time will you be back? John asked as he grabbed the milk. Don't know? Sherlock replied as he pulled out his phone too check the time! Right see you later, Sherlock said as he opened up the door too leave. 

So what business do we need to sort out? Lestrade asked as they made their way to a taxi that was waiting out front. 

Hold that thought! Lestrade said as his phone buzzed.....Right we got a murder to go to Greg spoke as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

Oh goody Sherlock Said as he made his way back into his apartment, wait where are you going? Greg asking as opened the taxi door!

I forgot something Sherlock replied not looking back!

Forgot something? John asked as he watched Sherlock enter the room!

Yes Sherlock replied

What? John said

You Sherlock spoke as he grabbed johns jacket,

Me? 

Yes you get up! 

Wait Sherlock I just made a drink I thought you didn't need me today?

I didn't....but now we have a murder to go to so lets go! 

Sighing john stood up and put his cup in the sink and took his jacket from Sherlock.

Finally lestrade said as Sherlock & john entered the taxi you know we have to be there before more of the public see the body right? 

Where are we going? Sherlock asking ignoring what Greg was saying!

To the beach you know the one with night club /pub that's on the other side of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another short chapter XD but I like to make them short so you guys don't lose interest in the story...well that's if you read this aha XD feedback is welcome XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 god am so terrible at this aha XDDD

We're here lestrade said as the taxi pulled up outside night city night club.

And and guessing the body is down there? John said peering other the railing that other look's the beach! 

Obviously Sherlock replied as he made his way Down the steps that lead them on to the beach!

Ok a dog Walker phoned us at 10:44am to say about the body now we're guessing the woman is around 34 to 36 about 4 foot the policeman spoke as he lead them to the body.

No you got it wrong Sherlock said as he bent down to see!

She's about 28 you can tell her make up is done lightly her dress isn't to short but isn't to high shoes she's wearing flats most women at the age of 30 would normally were hills her hair hasn't been died why would she die it she's young has no gray hairs to worry about! 

Umm Sherlock john started how can you tell that she hasn't died it?

Oh do keep up john her hair is blonde if it was died that colour you would be able to see the dark roots but you can't now she died of a something being tied round her neck the marks are not big but not small so maybe a mans tie or some sort of jump rope!

Right so definitely been killed by a man.

But why kill her here? Lestrade asked folding his arms across him!

Sighing Sherlock stood up,

The club is right up there  
Now this guy somehow lead the girl down here what's so special about here? You may ask well its just out of view for people to see what's happening and with sea making noise and the music from the night club no one will hear her cry's for help!

Right so now I need to see the CCTV of last night .

*in the night club*

What time?

The manager of the club asked as he went back to last night on the CCTV 

Anytime from about 9pm to 4am 

Okay my names Dave by the way!

Right well Dave please hurry up am on a deadline! Sherlock said putting his attention back on to the footage in front of him.

Ok and what exactly are you looking for? John asking as he stepped behind Dave to get a better look!

We are looking for any odd behaviour Sherlock replied not looking away for the screen,

Right so the woman come's into the club at 10:05pm she takes a seat at table number 4 so...

What about him? John said cutting Sherlock off,

Yes good job Watson so this guy walks into at 10:24pm orders a drink and spots the woman

*2 hours later*

So did you find out what happened? Lestrade asked as Sherlock and John entered the taxi!

Indeed we did Sherlock spoke  
Now this guy kept giving the woman drinks till she was drunk lead her to the beach and killed her!

Right so now we need to catch him lestrade said,

That will be your job Sherlock said as the taxi pulled up outside 221b.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to the person who liked XDDD I was actually thinking of deleting this and then I saw a like and I was like am gonna carry in so TY XDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I need to improve or on what XD or just any feedback thankyou again XD


End file.
